Futa Ruby x Harem
by SarahSmiledV2
Summary: A young hermaphrodite learns how much her team and friends really can mean to her.
1. Chapter 1 -- Introduction

Contains: No Smut

It is a usual day for Team RWBY. All teams didn't have classes for today, allowing the students some time to study in their dorms or to discuss on future missions. Soon, a mission opportunity would be open for the teams to go on their first official mission on their own. This is a very important thing for the teams, as it shows their ability to work by themselves.

In terms of where the members were in the room, Ruby is sitting in front of the TV, watching attentively. Her favorite show was on, a generic anime show about people with incredible powers and incredible weapons. She seems engrossed in the show. As the screen lights up and the main character flies across the screen, she cheers for the character.

The remainder of Team RWBY has learned to zone this out by now. Weiss is at her desk, doing her homework that she has, even though the professors never assigned any. Blake is on her bed, reading Ninjas of Love while blushing when they get sensual. Yang is sitting above her, reading a comic book about a girl and her motorcycle.

After a bit, Weiss speaks up on the topic of the missions. "Will we be taking a mission?" she asks, turning her chair and looking at her team, "Because I'm getting bored sitting around already." The other members look at each other questioningly, and Ruby turns off the TV.

"I'm alright with taking a mission! How do you two feel about that?" She looks at Blake and Yang, both of them having already set their pieces of media aside.

"Well, I think that we're ready for a mission on our own. We will have to choose an easier mission than last time, though," Blake adds, and Ruby sees Weiss nod out of the corner of her eye.

"No matter what difficulty of the mission, I'm sure we can knock it out of the park!" Yang excitedly states, sitting up on her bed and hopping down. She stands confidently by her bed.

"Well, I think it's settled then. We shall be choosing a mission tomorrow morning. We should probably arrive early, so we can get one of the-" Weiss nods, about to say something else before Ruby interrupts her.

"Go Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaims, jumping up and pulling her arm down in a 'Yes!' motion. Ruby can hear Weiss sigh, and she shoots her a grin.

"... better missions," Weiss finishes her statement, and she stands up. Blake sits up, looking at her interestedly. Blake walks over to Weiss, and whispers in her ear for a minute. Weiss nods and she grabs her purse.

"Weiss and I are going the mall, we'll be back later," Blake says to Ruby and Yang. Weiss is already out the door, in dire need of some time away from the dorm. She was getting a little too bored and jumpy inside of the dorm room.

After the two of them are gone, Ruby and Yang sit up and grin. "What do you want to do, Rubes?" Yang asks, then smirks. Ruby runs over to her bed "fort" and grabs her pillows. She throws one at Yang and snickers. Yang grins and grabs her pillows, holding them together like Ember Celica fit on her hands.

She pulls Ruby down from the top bunk, punching Ruby in the chest hard, as a joke. Ruby laughs and grabs her pillow, swinging it like a sword. She misses her shot, and Yang laughs.

This mock fight goes on for a few minutes before Ruby gets tired. She collapses back into bed, and Yang grins, still having a lot of energy to use up. Ruby sighs, closing her eyes. Yang gets a little more serious, tossing the pillows back to her bed and sits down next to Ruby.

"Are you alright, Rubes?" Yang asks, sitting attentively by her younger sister's side. After a few seconds of no response, she gives Ruby and hug, and kisses her forehead. She stands up, lifting Ruby up from her teammate's bed, and lies her down in her own bed.

The next thing Ruby knows, everyone is gone from her team's room. She sighs and allows the covering over the bed to encapsulate herself in the dark. She lets her hand stroke down her stomach, allowing a moan to escape her lips as her thin fingers run across her stomach.

"Yang..? Is anyone here?" Ruby asks out loud, awaiting a reply from Yang, saying she's in the shower or something of the sort. Instead, she gets no reply, so she jumps out of bed and looks around the room for anyone. She peeks into the bathroom, which the door was left open a crack, and finds no one. She grabs her scroll, checking for any texts from the team.

There are a couple from Glynda and Ozpin, just reminding the team that they can take any missions that they are interested, showing how they handled the fight at Vale's town square so well. She sees a text from Yang, saying that she joined Weiss and Blake, and now they're having dinner at a restaurant in Vale if she wanted to join.

Ruby grins at the opportunity to surprise them, so she grabs her outfit, only needing to throw on the cape to be ready to leave. Once she's prepared, she leaves the room and uses her semblance to get there quicker than walking.

She sneaks up behind Weiss and scares her, Blake and Yang laughing as she screams in shock. Afterward, Weiss gets a little upset and stands up straight, to look intimidating. "Ruby Rose, that was not very nice!" she exclaims.

"Relax, Weiss, it was a mere joke. Don't be so cold," Yang grins at the pun she made, and Blake gives her a fist bump for it. Ruby giggles at the incredibly sour joke. Weiss just proceeds to get even angrier.

"Can we just finish our meal so we can return back to the room? I just want to put away my clothes and finish my work!" She sits down, red-faced in embarrassment and slight anger. Yang nods, and Ruby pulls up a chair next to them. Yang gives her a small plate that was used for some of the appetizers, and she also gives her some of her food.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby smiles and proceeds to devour the food she has received from her older sister.

"You're welcome, Ruby," Yang says, then finishes her own minimized portion.

Blake and Yang soon finish their own food, and they all stack their plates in a tower in the middle of the table. They smile at each other, and Weiss pays the bill. The four of them leave the restaurant and return back to the dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Enabler

Contains: Enabler (Ruby x Yang), Incest, Handjob, Facial

It has been a few days since Team RWBY had lunch in Vale, and they have discussed on a mission they'd be taking. They agreed on a job that was easier than last time, such as clearing out a small sector of the forest of Grimm. Yang and Ruby agreed on the topic, Weiss didn't have an opinion, and Blake didn't care either.

So, when it is time for their team to sign up for a mission, Weiss and Blake head down to the main hall of Beacon to investigate on where to sign up for the mission. Yang thinks on the topic of joining them, and Ruby says she should. Yang smiles and thanks her sister for advice on the topic, and leaves the room, entirely forgetting the scroll that was sitting on the counter in between the teams' bunkbeds.

Once the door shut, Ruby sits back down in bed. Her futa cock was throbbing, hungry for her touch. She hadn't let herself have an orgasm in many days, trying to see if she can make it without it. But, today is the day she caves in. She takes off her outfit, tossing it all aside and lying in Blake's bed. She picks her bed because it was on the ground floor, and she didn't want to have to climb down to move around.

Lying down in her bed, she wraps her small hand around her thick length. Her cock is a large, girthy one, measuring in at 9 inches long, 6.25 inches in girth. She does her best to form a full grip around her girth, but she fails to by just an inch or an inch and a half. She doesn't care about it though, just driven by the hunger to get off.

She begins to fantasize about many different things, such as a couple characters "doing it" from the anime episode she watched a few days back. She moans softly every few seconds from the pleasure of her fingers running up and down her needy shaft. She shuts her eyes tightly in the relief it gives her, the feeling of pleasure that masturbation gives. She gets close to her climax.

The door swings open, Yang laughing at one of her own puns. Without shutting the door, she pauses, gasping. "Oh, my goodness, sorry Rubes! Do you want me to come back later?" She grins, finding this kind of funny.

Yang has known about Ruby's condition for years, seeing as they lived together back at their home with Taiyang on Patch. So, Yang finds it kind of cute that her little sister is masturbating, and she had to help her sibling many times over when they were at home over breaks.

Ruby turns more red than her namesake. "E-Erm…" she mutters embarrassedly, looking down and trying to cup her oversized bulge. She hears Yang close the door, and her footsteps get louder as she approaches.

"Ruby, good lord, when was the last time you got off?" she asks, suddenly interested in her sister's masturbational habits.

"W-Well, I've been trying to hold off and see how long I go.." Ruby blushes as she says the statement. It sounds dumber when she says it over how it sounds in her head.

"Ruby, listen to me. Look me in the eyes," Yang tells her.

Ruby opens her eyes, looking at Yang attentively. Yang looks sympathetic for Ruby and gives her a big hug.

"Listen, Rubes, you've got to come frequently. You know what Dr. Morrison tells you every time you go for your physical. He always tells you to cum once a day. When you hold off like this, it could be physically straining," Yang holds Ruby in the hug.

"I know, sis, but I don't want to become addicted to it.." Ruby says in a frightened manner. Yang pulls away from the hug.

"Listen, if you become addicted to having orgasms, I'll be right here to help you with it. Do you hear me, Ruby?" Yang assures that Ruby's eyes are looking right at her, "I know that it's tough living with a penis, but I promise you, I will help you if you need it. Do you remember a couple days ago, when we were alone and having a pillow fight? You could have asked me for it." Yang kisses Ruby's cheek gently.

"Y-You're still willing to take care of me like that? Even in our dorm room?" Ruby blushes at the thought of her older sister sucking her cock while lying in the room they share with their team. While blushing at how absurd the thought is, she also returns to her state of erection.

"Even right now." Yang places a hand on Ruby's shaft, and Ruby goes wide-eyed. She has never felt such a wonderful feeling like her matured sister's bare palm on her throbbing, hot cock. Yang begins to slide her soft palm up and down the skin of Ruby's 'manhood', if you could call it that, and this incites a moan from Ruby's lips.

"Y-Yang, s-slow down.." she speaks, her voice trembling from the sudden sensation that is this experience. Yang smiles at her sister's words, and proceeds to go faster just to spite her as a joke.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby exclaims. She tries to stop her, but Yang stops Ruby with a deep, passionate kiss. Ruby's silver eyes open widely as her sister searches through her mouth with her tongue. She tries to add to the kiss, but she eventually learns that her sister is the more experienced one, and she should let her do the work.

Once the kiss ends, when they needed more breath, both of the sisters moan loudly. Yang smiles from Ruby's shocked expression, and begins to stroke faster than earlier, hitting her top speed. Ruby begins to make cute high pitched noises before they all stop, and are replaced with, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

Before she can know it, Yang's face and hair are coated in Ruby's thick, white seed. Ruby blushes hard from her orgasm, and Yang smiles softly. Internally, though, she's upset from all of the cum in her hair.

"I-I'm sorry for my… mess in your hair," Ruby apologizes, though it was quite weak due to her incredible orgasm.

"It's alright, Rubes. Just, let me know a little earlier than a few seconds before, 'kay? I'll swallow if I need to." She winks and wipes some of the seed off her face.

Ruby leans forward and licks her own jizz off of Yang's face. Yang smiles and collects some of Ruby's DNA off her face, and put her fingers forth for Ruby to suck on them. Ruby cleans her sister's fingers off, and they both smile. They both repeat until Yang's face is clean.

"I've got to get back to the group. So, I'm going to clean my hair out, then I'm going to catch up to them. Alright?" Yang smiles and kisses Ruby once more. Ruby enjoys the kiss while it lasts, until it ends.

"Alright, sis. I'll see you soon!" She smiles as Yang disappears to the bathroom. She gets out of Blake's bed, grabs a bottle of air freshener, and sprays it around the room so it doesn't reek of jizz.

Yang returns from the bathroom, looking as good as ever. Ruby has her penis hidden away in her uniform, and she's sitting in front of the TV, watching her show.

"Let's not use any of our team members' beds for masturbation next time, alright, Ruby?" Yang laughs, pocketing her scroll. Ruby blushes at the statement and watches as Yang leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3 -- Ladybug

Contains: Ladybug (Ruby x Blake), blowjob, vaginal sex, ahegao.

The hour that passed after Yang had left is one of the greatest Ruby has ever experienced. She lies around the room in bliss, knowing that if she needs to release anything, Yang will take care of her. Ruby was underneath the covering over her bed with her eyes closed, just replaying the events from just moments ago through her mind.

When the remainder of the team arrives back from the mission selection and is grabbing something to eat, Yang and Blake are laughing. Weiss stomps into the room behind them, and from what their conversation entails, something poor happened to Weiss. Ruby hears Weiss yell at Yang about something random, like a dumb joke of hers about her riches.

Yang smiles and rushes over to Ruby's bed before anyone else can get to the center of the room. "Hey, that was fun earlier. Make sure you ask me about anything like that, 'kay?" Yang reaches her arm in and squeezes Ruby's flaccid shaft playfully. Ruby blushes and smiles awkwardly. She nods. Yang backs off and climbs into her own bed.

"Yang, what are you doing? I thought we were going to go spar in the training chambers?" Weiss asks, wondering why her partner was already lying in bed like she was about to sleep. Yang groans, sitting up and looking at her. Weiss stands adamantly on her request, and Yang joins her on the ground floor.

"Let's go then, Weiss. We'll be back later, you two." Yang says to the other half of the team before shooting Ruby a look that says, "Don't do anything bad." Ruby nods and says goodbye to them. Blake says goodbye to them. After the door shuts, Ruby's eyes begin to close as the huntress falls into slumber.

Within the next few days, Blake becomes more and more lusty. She begins to walk around in her underwear and a thin shirt when they didn't have anything going on. She tries to rub her crotch against anything that's at that level, and when she does such, it's obvious to tell she's getting immense pleasure out of it.

At the current moment, Ruby is lying in her bed, engrossed in a comic book. Blake is in her bed, reading Ninjas of Love and releasing slight moans every now and then. Yang and Weiss are out, sparring against each other for more training. Ever since an intense match a couple days ago, Weiss has been set on defeating Yang. This is pushing her to sparring with Yang any moment she can.

Ruby hears Blake moan a few more times before she gets interested. "Blake? What's happening?" She sits up, peeking her head out of her bed-cove. She sees Blake with her hands in her underwear, rubbing herself. She covers her mouth in shock, and quiets down.

Even after looking away from Blake, the sight is engraved into her mind. The look of Blake masturbating begins to send blood down to her length, making her grow in size from 4 ½ inches flaccid, all the way to 9 inches erect. She closes her eyes, allowing the memory to run free through her mind. She slides a hand into her underwear, boxer briefs to accommodate her package.

She begins to slowly stroke it, the sound of Blake's moans turning her on even farther than what she was at beforehand. Blake stops her moans, which frightens Ruby. Her cock is still rock hard, but Blake begins to sniff. She gets up, setting her book down. She tracks the source of the scent before she pounces into Ruby's bed without getting a look inside before. Ruby gasps loudly and tries to put it away, but it's too late. She takes her hand off of it, hoping the sudden shock of her being caught makes her not horny.

Using a mixture of the outside light, and her faunus night vision, Blake has perfect sight of Ruby's cock. She gasps, staring at it. Ruby stammers, "Bl-Blake, stop, you can't see this!" Ruby tries to cover up her length, but Blake can still use her other senses to tell it's there.

"Y-You have a…?" Blake pauses, staring at it for a minute longer before looking at Ruby's shocked expression. She nods shakily.

"You can't tell anyone about it, it's a major secret.." Ruby says quickly, releasing her hands and allowing Blake to see her meat. It sways back and forth at the rate of Ruby's heart rate.

"That explains why I've been so horny recently.. I must have been smelling your musk constantly," Blake sighs and smiles, kissing the base of Ruby's cock. Ruby moans softly at the kiss.

"Hey, I used air freshener!" Ruby exclaims, and Blake just laughs at the statement.

Blake places her hand on Ruby's shaft, steadying the rate of its movement. "I won't tell anyone, Ruby. But you have to promise me a few things," she says, looking Ruby directly in the eye, "You're going to let me have fun with this thing tonight, and I'm going to get to see it every once and awhile."

Ruby nods quickly, glad to hear that her secret is safe. She puts her hands behind her head, allowing Blake full access to her genitals, both her cock and her vagina.

Blake gets closer to her, planting a kiss on Ruby's lips. "You're really cute, Ruby. Keep it up." She smiles and boops Ruby's nose, her grin widening. Ruby blushes as Blake returns down to her cock's level.

"I wonder how much action this massive thing gets…" Blake says, allowing her eyes to trace up the veins from the base to the head. Ruby thinks about her handjob from Yang yesterday, and she pushes it out of her mind. This is a time for Blake, not Yang.

Blake sticks her tongue out, tracing the thickest vein on Ruby's shaft up to the tip. Ruby lets out a high-pitched moan, shutting her eyes. Blake takes the head into her mouth, allowing her rough, cat-like taste buds rub against Ruby's sensitive tip. Ruby lets out a series of moans once again.

Blake takes the most of Ruby's cock she can, no more than 5 inches, and holds it there for a moment. She listens to Ruby's moans, which are music to her ears, before she begins to bob her head slowly. She hears Ruby moan out in a high-pitched tone.

"I'm cumming, oh goodness, I'm cumming, Blake," Ruby does her best to let Blake know of this, so she doesn't have another incident like Yang. Blake nods and takes as much as possible to her. For her, this is 7 inches. Blake gags and turns red nearly instantly. Ruby blows her load deep within Blake's throat, making her gag louder every time she shoots a spurt.

After Ruby's orgasm, Blake removes her head from Ruby's shaft, leaving it covered in spit. She brings the both of them down to her bed. She turns herself, pulling her underwear down to her ankles and showing off her genitals. Ruby stares at Blake's soaked pussy and cute little asshole, smiling as she leans forward and kisses the inside of each of her thighs. Blake moans out in pleasure from this.

Ruby uses her semblance to quickly grab a condom, wipe off Blake's spit, and put the condom on her shaft. She returns behind Blake, kissing her petite behind as she positions the tip against her folds. "I'm pretty thick, so I'd prepare." Ruby smiles softly at how she complimented herself while saying that. She gently pushes forward, feeling the heat from Blake's pussy warming her dick even in the condom.

She continues to slowly push into Blake's vagina, smiling softly at how Blake would let out cute little moans. When Ruby is halfway through getting to sheathing her cock inside of Blake, she leans forward and scratches behind Blake's ears. She squeals playfully at this action, so Ruby continues. She doesn't even notice that she's already sheathed inside of Blake.

"I'm going to start thrusting, okay, kitty?" Ruby adds a cute little pet name for Blake at the end, and she nods. She leans forward and plants a kiss on Blake's cheek, and she blushes hard at the cute action from Ruby.

Ruby proceeds to pull out to just the head being inside of Blake, and thrusts her hips forward until her cock is once again sheathed. Ruby begins to pick up the pace, pulling out and thrusting forward again. She begins to do two in the time it took her to do one, and repeats the speed increase until she finds one they both like.

Ruby continues to pound away and the cat's pussy until she feels her walls tighten. Ruby stops thrusting as Blake's walls convulse in pleasure, tightening and relaxing in spasms over and over again. Blake's head falls forward, and Ruby smiles at her reaction. Blake sits up once again, and Ruby smiles wider at how she's alright.

Ruby begins to thrust even faster, Blake moaning from the rougher speed. Ruby runs her hands up and down her partner's thighs while she continues the trek to her orgasm. She pulls out and proceeds to do deeper, slower thrusts, moaning louder at the pleasure caused by such.

When Ruby feels herself hitting her limit, she pulls out all the way and slams her hips in, pushing past her cervix and claiming Blake's womb as her own. Blake's eyes widen as wide as possible, and her tongue lolls out. Her walls clench tightly around Ruby's cock, convulsing just like a few moments ago.

Blake collapses, seemingly passing out. Ruby doesn't notice this, too caught up into her own orgasm to pay attention. She fires out spurt after spurt into the condom that was wrapped around her shaft. Soon, the condom is filled up with enough sperm to easily be used as a water balloon.

Ruby now notices Blake's unconsciousness. She rubs Blake's arm to see if she's alright, and she doesn't reply. Ruby panics internally, pulling out of Blake and taking off the condom. She disposes correctly of it, and then returns to check on Blake.

Blake is still lying unconscious on her bed, facing the wrong way. Ruby couldn't pass it off as sleeping, as she was still nude. Ruby kisses Blake on the lips, hoping for some kind of absurd fairy tale ending. As soon as Ruby's lips collide with Blake's, Blake returns the kiss with more passion. Ruby's eyes widen.

The kiss ends as soon as the both of them need air. They stare at each other for a few moments before Blake breaks the silence. "We've got to do that again," she says, smiling. Ruby nods and smiles back.

They both get up, getting dressed once again. Blake sneaks off to the bathroom with her huntress's outfit, and Ruby cleans up the room. She sprays the air freshener around the room. She makes sure she uses extra, because she didn't want her musk and Blake's scent all over the room. Ruby gets dressed in her huntress's uniform.

Blake returns from the bathroom, and Ruby gives her a kiss. "You wanna go practice with Yang and Weiss? Wanna work on Ladybug?" Ruby references their team moves.

"I would love it." Blake takes Ruby's hand and kisses her back.


	4. Chapter 4 -- Preparations!

Contains: No Smut

As Blake and Ruby walk down to the sparring chamber, Blake asks Ruby nearly 35 questions about her cock and it's past. She asks questions if she's always had it, or if she likes having it. Ruby answers Blake's questions, and she pauses for a moment. She looks as if she's contemplating something.

"Can I do that again sometime?" Blake smiles warmly and stops Ruby in the hallway. Ruby grins and hugs Blake, kissing her neck softly to make her moan. She scratches gently behind her partner's Faunus ears at how innocent she acted. Blake knows the answer, she just wants to hear Ruby say it to her.

"Yes, Blake, you can play with my cock again sometime. Not soon, though. I want this to be special. I only did it with Ya-" Ruby pauses before she can say anymore. If Blake learns about what she and Yang did together, and do together, she would be so weirded out from her team. She has to keep their relationship a secret.

"Who's Ya? Ruby, are you trying to follow in your sister's footsteps? That better not have been a 'your mom' joke." Blake looks at her with serious eyes, more serious than usual. Ruby tries her best to not tell Blake, but eventually, she cracks.

"Alright, Yang helps me out with my erections sometimes... But it's only a handjob, she doesn't do anything else. She gave me one a couple days ago because I hadn't been masturbating." Ruby turns bright red, wanting to run away from the situation a lot at the moment. Though, she makes an effort not to tell Blake about anything else that they used to do on Patch behind their father's back.

Blake turns red from hearing such. Yang touches Ruby that way? She thinks to herself about the topic, smiling at it. "It's alright, Ruby. Yang's just looking out for you. I completely understand why she would do that. Just, if you need anything, tell me. If you're that good like usual, I would love to help you anytime." Blake grins and rubs Ruby's back.

Ruby sighs and pulls Blake into her arms. She holds the Faunus's body to hers, feeling her smallish breasts press against hers. She smiles at the warm feeling of her feline friend's body pressed against hers. She kisses Blake's neck a few more times in a kind of barrage before letting her go.

Blake kisses back, kissing Ruby on her lips. Ruby grins, figuring they need to get into the sparring room before this whole effort was a waste of time. She rolls her hands down Blake's sides. "Come on, Blake, let's get into the room, and not do it again in the hallway." Ruby giggles.

Blake smiles and begins to walk into the sparring room. Ruby follows up closely. Inside the room, Weiss is collapsed on the floor, sweating like a dog. Yang is smirking, taking a long drink from her water bottle.

"Yang, I'm taking one drink, and then we're continuing for round 16." Weiss stands up and walks to her bench, looking genuinely upset. She takes a drink of water, setting the bottle down and grabbing Myrtenaster from her sheath. Yang sets her water down and lifts her fists up again, transforming Ember Celica into the form where it can be used as a weapon.

Weiss gets ready to launch herself towards Yang, and Yang grins excitedly. Weiss sends herself flying towards Yang using her glyphs, holding Myrtenaster in a pose she can strike Yang with. As her sword collides with Yang, Yang punches the blade and turns Weiss around. Weiss grunts in anger and approaches once again, swinging her sword swiftly at Yang. Yang blocks her shot once again.

Weiss flips backward, avoiding any shots from Yang. When Yang fires once again, Weiss flips over her multiple shots until she runs after Yang again. Even in battle, Weiss is elegant in how she fights. She glides across the battlefield with little issue, and she rarely runs out of breath, like the condition she was before this fight.

After 4 minutes of dodging and attempts at hitting, Yang lands a couple of good shots on Weiss because of her exhaustion. Weiss falls over again, and she gets up moments later. She walks over to her water bottle, gets a drink, and picks up Myrtenaster. Ruby steps in.

"Weiss, just take a break. Blake and I came to check on you." Ruby looks at Weiss sympathetically, and Blake looks the same way too. Yang sits down on the bench, allowing Ruby and Blake to try to convince her to stop.

"This is going to kill you, Weiss. I've only beaten Yang once in a fight, and I'm her sister. I was there when she was training," Ruby says, sighing and sitting down next to Yang. Yang pulled Ruby in for a hug.

While in said hug, Yang whispers a few words into her ear, "If you need some relief, you can pound me for a while. I don't mind." Ruby blushes at Yang's obscene words. She shakes her head no, smiling at Yang, though, for the offer. She says nothing about her encounter with Blake, though, as it may make Yang think she's unneeded anymore.

After Blake and Weiss cool down, they all agree on returning to the dorm room of team RWBY. Weiss calls the shower first, wanting to "get the disgusting filth off of her." Yang, Blake, and Ruby all lie down in their beds, doing nothing but think about random topics.

"What mission did you guys pick out for us? When do we leave?" Ruby asks a flurry of questions after realizing she never learned what the mission is. Blake nearly speaks, but Yang speaks beforehand.

"Well, it's a mission on clearing out the remainder of Mountain Glenn of Grimm. Apparently, there are just small amounts of Grimm roaming around the place, and we're going to get rid of them." Yang smiles at Weiss, still mocking her for losing the fight. Weiss has learned to ignore Yang's taunting.

Ruby nods and Blake smiles as well. They all return to their dorm room for some rest. Apparently, they signed up to leave on the day that ended up being tomorrow, so they will need to get a lot of rest on this night. Luckily, Blake already handled Ruby's issue for the night.

Once they arrive back to the room, Yang and Weiss start to argue about who's going to be using the bathroom to shower first.

"Jeez, Weiss, just use the public showers downstairs," Yang says, laughing at Weiss's anger about her adamant opinion on the bathroom.

"Yang, you know that I will not use that bathroom unless I need to be quiet! It's filthy down there!" Weiss exclaims, glaring at Yang angrily.

"Just shower in here then, before you melt into a puddle." Yang winks at Ruby and walks away. Ruby giggles at the joke, before bursting into laughter. Weiss glares at Ruby.

Ruby and Blake change into their pajamas, exchanging kisses as they put on another article of clothing. Once they are fully dressed and neither Weiss or Yang are back in, they both make out passionately, yet as quiet as possible. Ruby and Blake let their hands run wild on their partner's bodies until they heard the door creak open.

Yang is standing in the doorway, holding a towel in one hand and her huntress outfit in the other. When Ruby and Blake turn around and look at her, Yang's eyes are wide, and her jaw is dropped. Ruby and Blake turn dark red, and they get off of each other. Without saying a word, Yang puts her huntress outfit in the closet and throws her towel in the hamper. She climbs in bed and shuts her eyes.

"Goodnight, guys," Yang says before going to bed. Within the next hour, Weiss gets dressed and repeats the process Yang had done not long before. She climbs into her bed last and says goodnight to Ruby, who was still up reading a comic book. Ruby is terrified of how Yang will react tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Weiss, I'll see you tomorrow," Ruby says before putting the comic book under her pillow and going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 -- Enabler Round Two

**Contains: Enabler (Ruby x Yang), oral sex, vaginal sex, creampie, ahegao.**

Early the next morning, team RWBY wakes to the sound of Ruby walking around. She is mumbling a few things about Yang and what she had seen the night before. Ruby paces around the room, and Yang soon gets interested in what she's all panicked about. Yang gets up, still in her pajamas, and pulls Ruby out into the hallway without saying anything to her teammates.

"Rubes, what is the matter with you? You're all panicked, you need to relax. How long has it been since you've orgasmed? Oh, wait.." Yang says quickly until she realizes what Ruby is panicked about. "This is about what I saw last night."

Ruby nods in fear. She's sweating bullets about this, her hair a little damp and her skin moist with sweat.

"Hey, I'm going to go ahead and say you do whatever you want. You know that I disagree with it, but I can't control you, sis. But, I promise, I'll be open to what you want." Yang rubs Ruby's back, giving her a hug.

Ruby pulls Yang's head down to her height and kisses Yang on the lips. "I promise, Yang, I won't mess around with Blake anymore. I just saw her t-touching herself, and I started touching myself, and we just got in a mess." Ruby blushes at how she has to say such words, and Yang laughs.

"Rubes, relax a little, ya prude. You have fucked two-thirds of our team, so just get used to talking about this. But, back on topic, if you need to get off, get me." Yang grins and kisses Ruby back, bringing her back inside the dorm. Weiss and Blake are already rushing around the room, getting dressed in their outfits and putting on makeup.

"Let's get ready, team!" Ruby says, trying to return back to her regular, relaxed persona.

In the depths of Mountain Glenn, the four of them set up camp in the center of the abandoned town square. They start a fire near the destroyed fountain and set up their sleeping bags in a circle around such. They decide on a rotation for the watch, and they agree that once they head to bed, Ruby and Yang will be on watch first, then Blake and Weiss. They will change every 3 hours until 'sunrise.'

During Ruby and Yang's first rotation, they sit together in a tower, Ruby leaning on Yang. Yang holds Ruby tight to her side, listening closely for Grimm. Crescent Rose is sitting behind Ruby, in the scythe position, ready for firing as a sniper rifle. Ruby and Yang talk about what they do together in private.

"Do you remember that one time when you were sucking me off in the bathroom back on Patch, and Dad was talking to you while I released my load in your mouth? I thought that was so funny." Ruby blushes, remembering the time like it was yesterday.

"Shut it, you dork. I thought Dad was going to come in any minute and see me giving head to my own sister." Yang laughs, kissing Ruby's forehead momentarily. She thinks about more times when they had fun.

Before Yang can talk, Ruby says another. "Do you remember when I was fucking you from behind, and we were watching the news in the living room? Dad actually asked me about the smell, if it was weird or something. I actually had to go masturbate to the thought of those events!" Ruby laughs hysterically before Yang goes dark red.

"Rubes, you know you should have just gone and got me! I love giving head to you," Yang says, laughing and hugging Ruby tighter. Ruby blushes.

"Well, if you like it, can you give me some right now? Thinking about this is getting me hard." Ruby slips her hand underneath her skirt and underneath her panties. She strokes her cock slowly before standing up and taking her skirt off for better access to it.

"Hell yeah, I'll even fuck you up here if you want," Yang offers, making Ruby blush hard from the absurd statement. Ruby places the thought in the back of her mind before getting her cock out, rock hard and standing tall at 9 inches. Ruby sits back down, and Yang pounces on Ruby's cock.

Ruby holds Yang off and pulls her up. "Can we do 69? I want to eat you out." Ruby smiles at Yang, and she nods. She pulls Ruby back onto solid ground and turns her to a comfortable position. Yang climbs onto a position where Ruby's python is right in her mouth, and her covered up snatch is right at her sister's mouth.

Ruby pulls Yang's underwear down like she is used to from years of living with her sister. She tosses them to the side, close to the edge of the building. Without waiting for Yang to start sucking, she pulls Yang's hips down to close the gap in between her mouth and Yang's pussy. She begins to eat her sister out.

Yang takes a deep breath through her moans and opens her mouth wide, moving her head all the way down her sister's shaft, swallowing up 8 inches instantly. Back on Patch, she quickly tamed her gag reflex to take all of Ruby's cock. What she's doing currently is child's play.

Ruby moans from the sudden surrounding of wetness on her member. She begins to rapidly flick her tongue at Yang's clit, making Yang shiver in pleasure atop Ruby's body. Ruby begins to slip a finger into Yang's entrance, while also sucking on her bud.

Yang begins to bob her head quickly on Ruby's enormous cock, going up and down the shaft. She leaves it coated in her spit, glistening with the little light in the underground city. Ruby moans from the feeling.

"Yang… I need to thrust into something… Can I put it in your butt?" Ruby pants out, knowing her orgasm is approaching.

It was a definite limit for Yang, vaginal sex, that is. She is saving herself for her partner, the one she'll be with forever. Her vaginal virginity is still intact, but Ruby and Yang have done anal loads of times, so they're okay with it.

Yang thinks for a minute with Ruby's cock deep in her throat. She takes it slow, considering a few things. She thinks about what she's told Ruby over the past week, and she pulls her head off of Ruby's cock. She pulls Ruby to her side.

"Listen, Rubes, you know how I'm saving myself for my husband?" Yang asks Ruby, holding Ruby by her waist, and stroking her to keep her going and not allow her to lose her erection.

"Yeah, that's why I put it in your ass." Ruby still shivers at the use of the word. She doesn't like it.

"Well, Ruby Rose, I want you to be my husband. Put your cock in my pussy." Yang looks at Ruby, completely behind her own idea. "You see, with our time bonding, by me giving you my oral and anal virginities, I feel we've gotten really close. I've started to admire you, Ruby. Recently, I can't stop thinking about you, and what you can do with your cock. I want you to be my partner for life."

"O-Oh. Okay, of course, sis." Ruby looks at her sister, unsure about the topic of being her sister's husband, but going along with it.

"Really? Thank you so much, Rubes. You're the best." Yang hugs her sister, kissing her passionately on the lips. She strokes her sister's shaft while doing such to get her going. Ruby moans out.

"Okay, now you're gonna fuck me hard." Yang falls back in bliss onto the floor of the 'room' they're in. Ruby sits up, realizing she didn't bring any condoms with her.

"Sis, I don't have any condoms... I don't want to get you pregnant," Ruby says, slowly taking one of her sister's overly large breasts into her hand and gently squeezing through the top her sister is wearing.

"Just cum inside me, I can get it out on our way back to camp." Yang grabs Ruby's ass, grinning when her sister goes as red as her namesake.

Ruby nods, still unsure of the topic. She positions her cock's tip at Yang's folds, looking into her eyes. Yang nods, and Ruby pushes in slowly. Her head pushes against a wall inside of her sister's vagina, and she proceeds to push right through it. Yang grits her teeth and clenches her fists in pain, her eyes flashing red.

"Yang, Yang, Yang, hold on," Ruby leans forward and pulls both of her sister's breasts out of her top. She begins to suck on one of the nipples, inciting a moan out of Yang's lips, relaxing her.

Ruby begins to push her cock deeper in, listening to Yang's moans of pleasure now that the pain has faded. Once Ruby has most of her cock inside of her sister, she begins to thrust in deep. She feels the tip of her cock kiss Yang's cervix, knowing that she's capable of repeating the process she did on Blake yesterday.

After 5 minutes of thrusting into her sister, kissing her sister's chest, and just listening to her sister's moans and dirty talk, Ruby's ready to blow her load. She begins to thrust harder, making the friction nearly pull the load out of her internal testicles.

She pulls all the way out and then thrusts in as hard as possible. She pushes through her sister's cervix and hits the back of her womb, making Yang's tongue loll out and her eyes go wide. Ruby blows her load deep within her womb, just holding it there for a moment, savoring the wetness.

Ruby pulls out, gently sticking her cock inside of her sister's mouth to wipe it off. She tries to make herself feel better about it, by saying to herself that she told her that she can do whatever she needs to feel better. By the time she has her cock inside of Yang's mouth, Yang wakes up and sucks her off until she's clean.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, little sister." Yang laughs.

"Don't pass out on me like that, my dear wife." Ruby laughs even harder.

The two sisters get dressed and grab their weapons. They do a full perimeter search for Blake and Weiss to have an easy time and then return to camp. They both kiss passionately, holding off their lust for each other until the next time. They wake the others, then return to bed, allowing each other some very wet dreams about their encounter.


	6. Chapter 6 -- White Rose

Contains: White Rose (Ruby x Weiss), blowjob, references to incest.

The next day, Ruby and Yang spend time on one-half of Mountain Glenn while Blake and Weiss spend time on the other half. Admittedly, the two sisters don't put the greatest attention towards focusing on the Grimm but do put some there. They mainly talk about how much they love each other.

"Rubes, I love you so much." Yang grins as she stands, pointing to Crescent Rose. "Grab it, we're going to finish this mission so we can get home."

Ruby smiles and stands, grabbing Crescent Rose and transforming it into the scythe form. "Let's go, sis!" She runs towards the ledge and hops down, running through the alleys.

They chase each other around for 20 minutes, not finding any Grimm after their in-depth search. They decide to go find Blake and Weiss to see if they've found anything.

"Have you two found any Grimm left? We can't find any in our sectors." Ruby stands confidently, standing Crescent Rose up by the spike at the bottom. She stabs it into the ground and looks at the two girls.

"No, we can't find any either. It seems it's time to head home and collect the pay we are promised," Weiss nods, making her ponytail bounce just the smallest bit. They return to their camp by the fountain, collecting their supplies and pack them into their backpacks.

They return to Beacon exhausted. Yang and Blake fall into bed while Weiss sits at her desk, reading a book for one of their classes. The book, a book assigned by Oobleck about the Faunus Revolution, has not been assigned yet, but she is getting ahead. Ruby nods at Weiss and sneaks off to the public showers to get cleaned up. It is around 2:30 in the morning when she arrives at the showers.

She gets down to the showers and immediately gets undressed. She hangs her uniform on a hook by the door and walks up to the shower. She places a hand on her shaft, gently stroking it to get it moving. She decides to masturbate to get her to bed completely afterward.

She turns the water on and turns around, letting it cascade down her back and wet her hair down. She hums a quiet tune while showering, recalling the events of the past day.

She thinks about how Yang asked her to be her husband. Ruby even grins at the thought now, while showering. It's an absurd idea to follow through with, though. It can be a marriage that is not official, like, no ceremony. Dad would flip if he learned.

At that moment, the door creaks open. Ruby jumps at the sound. She's standing nude in the women's showers, with her dick standing half-mast from thinking of Yang. She turns so her back is to the door, and presses her legs together. She keeps her cock from peeking out from the side of her thighs. She turns off the water, wanting to hear who it is.

Weiss walks into the room. "After you left, Ruby, I realized I need to shower too. Do you mind if I shower in here at the same time as you?" Weiss asks, looking at Ruby's nude body turned the other way.

"Of course, that's fine," Ruby says, deciding she can try to hide her cock from Weiss. As long as she doesn't walk over to the one side of her…

She does. Weiss walks to the right of her, in the corner space. Ruby goes bright red, hoping Weiss doesn't look down just too soon, maybe Ruby can turn around…

Weiss looks down. She looks down and sees Ruby's long, hard cock. The tip is even leaking precum. Weiss looks up at Ruby, and Ruby's blushing a dark scarlet. Ruby tries to cover her bulge, even though there's no reason to at this point.

"What. The. Fuck. Ruby, what the hell is that… that, monstrosity growing off of your pelvis!" Weiss exclaims, glaring disgustedly at the 'nasty' bulge growing from Ruby's hips. Ruby blushes at Weiss's sudden foul language.

"Well, ever since I was young, I've had this cock, and I don't know how I got it. I'm just special. I want to keep it a secret so I can continue to stay normal and not weird." Ruby looks at Weiss with her best adorable eyes to try to persuade Weiss into not telling anyone else.

"Okay, Ruby. Just because you are my team leader, and I feel generous tonight. One condition, though. You have to allow me to get a good look at it. Father doesn't want me seeing something like that, but I'm really curious." Weiss looks at Ruby, and now it's her turn to be shocked.

Weiss wants to see her bulge? That's really odd, a sudden change of opinion from her shock and seemingly angered expression. Ruby blushes, and without any words, she removes her hands from her cock, allowing the slowly growing rod to be revealed to the Schnee heiress's eyes. Weiss crouches down instantly.

"Oh my goodness, this is incredible! It's getting… longer, before my very eyes! Ruby, you must let me touch it." Weiss looks up at her team partner, and she nods. Weiss wraps her palm around Ruby's cock, and it tenses against her palm.

As this goes on, Ruby's mind is bursting with images. Images of her getting blowjobs from Weiss. Images of her getting her pussy licked by Weiss. Images of her nailing Weiss hard and faster right in the pussy. Ruby instantly gets rock hard and looks down at Weiss. "You have to finish it now, Weiss! You got me here!"

Weiss's eyes go wide at the statement. She didn't sign up for this, jerking off a futanari's cock. Ruby pouts, making Weiss's considerations of leaving crumble like the towers of Mountain Glenn. Weiss starts to stroke Ruby's cock slowly, pushing the skin back slowly with her palm.

Ruby's body goes crazy with lust. She instantly wants more out of the heiress, and she shows it. Ruby places her palm on the back of the Schnee's head, showing she would like to place it in her mouth. Weiss shuts her mouth, shaking her head no to Ruby's proposition.

"Come on, Weiss… I'll go faster if you let me put it in your mouth." Ruby looks down at Weiss, poking the tip at her lips. Weiss holds her ground adamantly before Ruby looks at Weiss's eyes. Ruby sighs at looks at the ceiling.

"I'll take care of you if you take care of me if you understand me." Ruby looks back down at Weiss, seeing if her expression has changed. It most certainly has, as Weiss is now smiling at Ruby and has her mouth open.

"Please, no teeth," Ruby says before pushing the head of her length in, making Weiss's eyes go wide. The girth of just the head is enough to scare Weiss, as it is a new experience for her. She starts to panic. Ruby begins to stroke the back of her head. "Slow down, Weiss. Relax. You're almost past the toughest part."

Weiss relaxes, stopping her panicking. Ruby pushes the widest part of her cock, getting to her actual shaft. Weiss's throat is bulging at this point, the petite girl's body being too small to take a lot of her partner's cock.

Ruby begins to thrust into her throat, making Weiss go pale and Ruby moans out. Ruby strokes Weiss's pale white hair, moaning and groaning from the tightness of her throat. She thrusts faster, feeling her orgasm approach soon already.

When Ruby finally reaches her orgasm, she says nothing to Weiss about cumming. She's too caught up in her own world to say something to Weiss about the thick, white seed that'll be shooting out of her dick soon. So, when the moment does arrive, she thrusts into Weiss's throat and ejaculates deep inside her throat.

Weiss instantly starts choking and pulls off, making Ruby shoot her load all over the heiress's body. Weiss has tears running down her cheeks from the deepthroating, and she is spitting out the remnants of Ruby's jizz.

"Rub-Ruby! H-How," she coughs, "could you release that in my throat?" Weiss sounds pissed. Ruby cowers away, and Weiss glares at her.

"I'm telling the rest of our team about your 'asset.'" Weiss gets up and walks to the other side of the showering room to clean herself off. Ruby quickly washes off and runs back to her dorm, getting into her pajamas and going to bed before Weiss can arrive back into the room.


	7. Chapter 7 -- The Team Finds Out

Contains: White Rose (Weiss x Ruby), references to incest and pregnancy, no true smut.

The next morning, Ruby doesn't remember what happened the night before. She sits up and peeks out from underneath the covering of her bed. She sees that all three of the members weren't in their beds, so she decides to get out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she sees the three of them standing there.

Yang has a wide grin on her face, one that says, "Nice job." Blake seems a little happy for Ruby's degradement of Weiss, seeing as she needed to be knocked down a peg. Weiss just looks incredibly pissed off.

"Yeah, I told our entire team about your… your, monstrosity, attached to your legs! Did you have intercourse with our entire team?" Weiss exclaims, her eyes wide and filled with anger.

"Do you not believe us, Weiss? We're telling the truth. It's not like we'd lie to you about something like this." Blake looks at Weiss, losing her smile and getting a more serious look to her.

"I cannot believe this! Ruby, you even did it with your own damn sister? Just, ugh!" She scoffs, stomping out of the room in a fit of frustration., shutting the door behind her.

Afterward, Ruby turns bright red. Yang and Blake approach her, sitting on either side of her on Blake's bed. They both place one of their hands on Ruby's back, rubbing sympathetically.

"Hey, she won't tell anyone else, we promise, Rubes. Just, relax. We don't have class today, just take a day to yourself. Maybe go find Coco and go shopping, I heard that her team didn't take a mission recently," Yang says to her, kissing her ear gently.

"Yeah, just go relax. We'll go take care of Weiss and make sure she doesn't share the secret." Blake kisses Ruby's neck gently, showing her affection just like Yang did.

Ruby blushes from the kisses coming from both of her teammates. She looks at both of them briefly before asking an entirely random question. "Are you guys offering this? Like, being in a relationship together?"

Blake looks to Yang for her opinion instantly. Yang tenses for a moment, then deciding on a choice. "Hey, Rubes, maybe not now… We should wait until this drama with Weiss blows over. Who knows, maybe she'll come around and be interested in joining us," Yang says, and Ruby's heart begins to race. The thought of being in a relationship as well as being a team together is just an incredible thought that she is glad to just think about until it happens.

Ruby hugs both of her teammates and smiles wider than ever. "Thank you so much, guys. You are the best!" She exclaims, jumping up and skipping out of the dorm room. Blake and Yang are left to smile together.

As soon as Ruby leaves the dorm, she uses her semblance to get dressed in her slayer outfit, flies clear out of the dormitories and goes to Vale. Once there, she takes a deep breath and begins to walk the streets she has grown oh-so-familiar with. She begins to think about what she could possibly do now that she's got two of her favorite teammates by her side even more than usual.

While Ruby's gone, Blake leaves the room to go comfort Weiss. Yang sits down on the bed, just thinking for a moment. She stands up from the bed and crouches down, pulling a safe out from under Blake's bed. She unlocks it and pulls out a pregnancy test that is marked positive.

The sight brings a tear to her eye, and she even mutters, "I love you, Ruby Rose." She continues to look at the pregnancy test before putting it away and locking the safe again. She slides it underneath Blake's bed again, hiding it behind a couple books of hers lost under there.

When Blake finds Weiss, she's sitting in the library, doing her homework while quietly grumbling to herself. Blake pulls up a chair to Weiss quietly and sits down. "You know, Ruby isn't any different than she was when you and she were partners in the Emerald Forest, Weiss. There's no reason to treat her like a freak now." Blake looks to Weiss, seeing her jump slightly.

"She has a, a penis!" she exclaims, hushed. "This can't be alright, Blake. I have definitely calmed down since my anger earlier, but there is no way she can keep walking the halls of Beacon! You'd think they'd find out in a physical of hers, or such." Weiss blushes at how people turned to look at her.

"I bet her family doctor sent in a physical instead of getting one from the Witch," Blake says, referencing to their teacher in such a light. Weiss doesn't react at Blake's statement, even internally agreeing with it.

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyways, I'm not going to tell anyone about it, as I hate to be a tattletale. But, please, tell her to stay in line. I'm going to avoid talking to her for a bit." Weiss looks to Blake momentarily after her speech, then stands and leaves the library.

Blake just smiles and stands, returning to their dorm room close behind. Both of them arrive at the dorm quickly, where they both sit down. Yang soon runs into the room, tired. "Guys… Ruby, she's coming… She seems happy, so let's keep it that way…" She says, climbing up to her bed to relax her breathing.

Ruby walks into the dorm to see her teammates relaxing on their beds. She walks over to Weiss and sits down on the side of her bed, looking at her. She's sitting right next to her, and they both keep quiet. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I hope you can forgive me," Ruby quietly says.

"Of course I can forgive you, Ruby," Weiss says after a few moments of silence. She pulls her team captain in for a hug, before pulling away from it. "I want to discuss something with you later."

"Oh… Okay, Weiss!" Ruby smiles, glancing over at Yang with a slightly interested look in her eyes.

The four of them sit and talk for a bit, mainly just about how Ruby and what happened with the separate team members.

After 20 minutes of talking about it, Ruby's blushing dark scarlet from the attention on her. She frequently got looks of shock from what she did, but then the one who stares soon realizes what they did with Ruby. Weiss stands up and takes Ruby's hand abruptly, taking her out of the room and to the hallway.

"Okay, so it's now?" Ruby smiles, completely unknowing of what they're talking about.

"Ruby, just stop. Listen. After that night, I've been thinking. Even though you didn't give me a sign, I understand. I read some of the literature Blake reads, I skipped the overly graphic scenes, and I understand why you did that. I am sorry for being so rude that night, and I want to try again," Weiss says it all in a flurry. She looks at Ruby with sincerity.

"I guess what I'm saying is… Would you like to go out on a date with me, Ruby?" Weiss asks, turning a dark red along with Ruby.

"Oh! Er… Um, sure! What day are you thinking, I don't think I have anything on my schedule…" Ruby exclaims, internally screaming in excitement.

"How does tomorrow night sound?" Weiss asks, looking to her partner for confirmation. Ruby nods ecstatically. "Wonderful. It's a date. Can I give you something to look forward to?" Weiss asks, butterflies moving at 100 miles per hour in her stomach.

"Of course, Weiss. What's up?" Ruby asks, awaiting a sentence.

Weiss steps forward and kisses Ruby on the lips briefly, slightly awkwardly. Weiss and Ruby go pure red in embarrassment from it.

"Weiss… Are you sure? I won't tell Blake or Yang about this if you don't want me to." Ruby says, looking at the door as if she can see through it and tell if they are listening in on their conversation.  
"I've waited too long with my family's status quo, I know what I want," Weiss says, putting her foot down. She looks at Ruby with excitement in her eyes.

"Okay, Weiss. Relax. Let's see how tomorrow night goes." Ruby smiles, incredibly excited for the time they will have together.


	8. Chapter 8 -- White Rose Round Two

Contains: White Rose (Weiss x Ruby), light exhibitionism.

The next day, Ruby couldn't contain her excitement. She gets her prom dress cleaned and ready to go for her night with Weiss, but she sees that it's a bit too small from the wash. She frowns at this realization, setting it aside in the closet, in the back corner for memories. She decides she'll need to go see Coco about buying something new.

After dressing in her Beacon uniform, she leaves for the day with her team. They go to their classes for the day, Weiss and Ruby exchanging smiles, and Weiss even going to the extent of winking at her. Ruby would blush at Weiss's exchange, though she definitely appreciates it. It makes her think about if Weiss had always had this interest in her, or if it had just formed now. Either way, it makes Ruby excited.

During lunch, she leaves her lunch table after eating to go see Coco and her team. Velvet is out training her semblance at the moment, so it's just the two guys and Coco. Ruby pauses and takes a seat at team CFVY's table after asking. She asks Coco if she could go dress shopping with her, and she, loving shopping, gladly accepts her request. Out of interest, she asks why she'd need a new dress, seeing as prom wasn't for months. She keeps the truth to herself, knowing that rumors could spread like wildfire.

After the day, she gets a knock on the dorm's door. Before anyone else can get the door, she uses her semblance to bolt to the door and open it. Seeing that it's just Coco, she smiles and welcomes her in if she likes. She does take a step in, and everyone says 'hi' to her. She replies back with 'hello' and looks to Ruby to see if she's ready. Ruby nods gladly and walks to the door with Coco. She says goodbye, and Weiss winks at her on the way out. Ruby blushes.

"So, what's going on with Weiss there? Are you going to get in good with her?" Coco smirks, flipping up her signature shades. Ruby blushes at Coco's words, making her excited. The thought of getting with Weiss tonight has certainly crossed her mind several times, but she never thought about it actually happening tonight. They walk without saying a single word for a bit, just Ruby deep in thought.

"I certainly hope. I really like Weiss, and I hope I can get somewhere with her," Ruby confesses to her travel partner. Coco cracks a grin at this statement, instantly changing her thoughts on where they should go. Ruby looks at Coco suspiciously, wondering what her thoughts are about where to go. "Coco, are you alright?" Ruby asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, I know a really good lingerie place that you can get high-quality stuff from. It's not too far, it's at Vale. We're almost there." Coco takes Ruby's hand and starts running, Ruby quickly joining with her. Coco glances at every building on the street until she sees the building. She pulls the two of them in, stopping at the counter.

"I need sizes for you, Ruby. What bra size are you?" Coco asks, and Ruby looks back with confidence in her eyes.

"I'm a 36B." Ruby smiles and takes a look around the store without walking around. She sees all of the different types of scantily-types of clothing. She looks at the bras, a variety of darker colors like red or black. She sees all of the different types of underwear, thongs and g-strings, and the like. Coco shakes her out of her observation.

"Ruby, come on, pay attention. What are you looking for? Like dinner first? Or are you going to just instantly try to get in with her?" Coco asks Ruby, and she laughs a little.

"Dinner, of course. I was hoping you'd take me shopping for a dress," Ruby smiles, and Coco grins. She begins to get some mischievous ideas.

In the end, they spend a good 30 minutes just browsing at lingerie. They choose a few pairs of bras and underwear together, and Ruby heads to a dressing room. Coco insists she joins her in there, to add an opinion, and Ruby agrees in the end.

After getting in there, she gets a little shifty about changing. She realizes Coco has no idea about her cock, so if she were to see it, she might get really freaked out. Ruby decides that Coco's going to see it anyway, so she starts to take her top off first. Her breasts are shown to Coco, and she smiles.

After telling Coco about her cock, she seems not as freaked out about it. At first, she had to take her shades off to see if it were real. "Hey, it's not a huge deal. You're still Ruby, right? Velvet's got one too, it's fine." Coco says on the topic afterward. This leaves Ruby at a place of relaxation near her, not as freaked out about her knowing. She is surprised at Velvet's secret.

She slips into the first matchup of a bra and a thong. Coco says she likes it, but Ruby doesn't know about it. She tries the second and instantly knows it wouldn't work. She sets it aside. She tries on the third pair, a dark scarlet bra, and a matching thong. Ruby says she likes it, and Coco decides to buy the rest for herself so they don't put worn clothes back on the shelves. Ruby slips out of the lingerie she enjoys and holds it as a pair. They approach the checkout table.

As they're waiting in line, Coco turns to Ruby. "Hey, promise me you'll give me a ride on that thing? I'm interested in how it feels coming from a woman other than Vel." Coco grins and flips up her shades once again. She buys all of the lingerie, saying it's a treat from her to Ruby. She appreciates it, thanking her quite obviously.

Next, they head off to another store to go dress shopping for Ruby. In the end, they pick a red dress for her, something that is a bit fancier than her prom dress. "I feel like a princess." Ruby jokes and Coco just grins. They buy that too, and put it all in the same bag, using the one from the dress store instead of the lingerie place to not show anything to Weiss.

When Coco escorts Ruby home, she steps in for a moment. Coco smiles and nods at Ruby when she thanks her. "Thanks for joining me out there. Have fun tonight, will ya?" Coco grins and waves, leaving the room in her usual cool self. Weiss looks really happy from the sight of the large bag in Ruby's hands.

Yang and Blake look at each other with mischievous grins on their faces, and they instantly start to make plans to get out of their hair. After 30 minutes of the two pairs talking, the blonde and the cat are ready to leave and spend time together as friends out in Vale. They are really just going to talk about what made their experience with Ruby enjoyable.

As soon as the two leave the room, Weiss and Ruby lock eyes. Ruby is the first to speak, "Are you ready for tonight?"

Weiss nods, and replies, "Of course, Ruby. I picked out one of my best dresses for the occasion." She smiles, and stands up from her desk, leaving the homework sitting there. She steps over to Ruby and places her hands on her partner's sides gently. Ruby matches her.

"Weiss, we can go as slow as you need, okay? Don't worry, I asked Pyrrha if Yang and Blake could sleep in there for the night. We have all the time we ne-" Ruby's cut off by Weiss kissing her on the lips boldly. Ruby blushes as Weiss does this.

Weiss pulls away after a few seconds, and blushes a dark red. "I'm sorry, you just look really nice right now." When Weiss is like this, she seems to drop her uptight attitude for more of a cute and shy approach.

"It's alright. I like how you kiss, you're very gentle." Ruby finally places her hands on her partner's waist, holding her close. They look into each other's eyes for a few moments, just entranced by her partner's looks.

"We should get changed… Who wants to shower first?" Weiss says, looking up at Ruby ever so slightly. Ruby gets a clever idea.

"Weiss, why don't we shower together? I think we'll be doing much worse than showering together later tonight, so why not?" Ruby suggests, smirking mischievously. Weiss's eyes open. They soon relax.

"I guess you're right. Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Weiss exclaims, turning Ruby around gently and pushing her jokingly. Ruby starts walking to the showers of their dorm. They both enter the bathroom. Ruby remembers her new clothes for tonight, and sneaks out to grab them.

She sets the bag down beside the counter with the sink. Weiss starts the water, and Ruby sneaks up behind her. She presses up to her, making Weiss feel Ruby's bulge growing behind her. "Ruby! Let's get naked first, okay?" Weiss smiles and turns around, settling on the temperature that it's on.

Ruby blushes at how forward she is on the topic of sex. Weiss kisses her once again, and Ruby kisses back during this one. She holds her partner close before pulling away, nodding. She removes her Beacon uniform, still wearing it from when they went out to the town. She sets it aside, wearing her normal bra and a pair of boxers to contain her cock.

Weiss slips out of her uniform, showing her petite body completely bare beside the bra and panties she wears. Weiss eyes Ruby before kissing her on her cheek. She then removes her undergarments, showing off her entire nude body again. Ruby joins her in this state.

Ruby needs one glance at Weiss to start growing. Her cock soon is standing tall, and she takes hold of it gently. Weiss looks at Ruby with a smile before taking her free hand and leading her into the shower. Ruby follows her with a grin while Weiss presses her lips to Ruby's. The water cascades down their bodies, the door to the bathroom wide open. They shut the shower door.

Ruby pulls Weiss to her and presses her third leg against Weiss's bare body. Weiss looks at Ruby, and Ruby smiles. She kisses Ruby passionately, closing her eyes. They allow the water to cleanse them as they kiss, moaning together.

After a bit, they decide to help actually clean each other. Ruby grabs the soap and lathers it in her palm, washing Weiss's body. The bubbles appear on her skin and it makes Ruby smile. She spends some time taking care of Weiss's chest and genitals, making sure she feels okay with her doing. Weiss nods and moans even from the feeling.

Weiss reciprocates the treatment to her, scrubbing and cleaning her partner with the bar of soap. Ruby loves the feeling of Weiss's gentle touch on her body, making the feeling of the soap incredible. Weiss takes a fair amount of time to wash off Ruby's overly large, erect shaft. She decides that if it's going to be inside of her, it needs to be clean.

After their shower, Ruby and Weiss step out together. They kiss for a few minutes, still soaking wet and dripping with water. Weiss giggles a little bit about how everything has gone down so far, comparing it to what a usual male and female couple would be doing if they had been dating for a long time. Ruby nods and they talk about it while they dry off.

Ruby gets a genius idea to hide her lingerie until they actually get nude after their date. She says that they should do something like they do at weddings, how the groom should not see the bride before the time at the altar. They decide that Weiss is going to get dressed in the normal dorm and go to the restaurant, and Ruby is going to meet her there.

Ruby steps into the bathroom, and Weiss stays out in the normal dorm living quarters. They both get dressed, but by the time Ruby has left the bathroom wearing her lingerie underneath her dress, Weiss is gone. She smiles, looking at herself in the mirror. "Weiss will love it." Ruby smiles, just appreciating the look of her body in the dark red dress.

She takes a step out of the dorm, enjoying the feeling of looking more sophisticated. She begins to walk to the restaurant, but she wants to see Weiss too much. She uses her semblance to zip over to Weiss who is still walking to the restaurant. She's right by the door, though.

Ruby is about 20 paces behind Weiss, though Weiss walks into the restaurant before Ruby can see her. Ruby waits 3 minutes to give Weiss enough time to get a table. After she gives Weiss 5 minutes, she walks to the door and walks in. She can't see Weiss, but she knows that she had to have told them that she was coming. She waits at the counter for a waitress or waiter to come there.

"Yes, miss, what may I get with you, er, how may I help you?" he asks, getting a little flustered by Ruby's dress. Ruby smiles.

"I believe my partner just got here, Weiss Schnee? We're having dinner tonight," Ruby tells the waiter, and he nods, seemingly a little discouraged because of Ruby's being with a woman. The waiter guides Ruby to the table, and Ruby finally gets a look at Weiss in her dress.

Ruby's eyes widen. In front of her is Weiss sitting at the table with a smile. Her dress is a gradient of colors, staying in the bluish range. The top of her dress is a dark navy and it slowly transforms to a white at the bottom of her skirted end. She's wearing crystal-like blue sapphire earrings, and around her stomach is a white cloth ribbon that's tied to a comfortable tightness. She's also wearing gorgeous blue platform heels to finish the outfit. Ruby can feel her heart rate increase tremendously, staring at her partner with shock. Even the waiter stands a little intimidated by how gorgeous Weiss looks. "Well, come on, Ruby, I want to eat with you," Weiss says, gesturing to the seat across from her.

Ruby steps forward and sits down there, just staring at Weiss for a moment. "W-Weiss, you're beautiful," Ruby gushes.

"Can I get you two anythin-," the waiter tries to speak, though Weiss cuts him off.

"Just, we'll get you when we're ready to eat. Trust me. Just go help other people." Weiss hands him a 20 dollar bill and he nods, walking away. Weiss turns her attention to Ruby and places her head in her hands, staring at her with a smile. "You're just as gorgeous, trust me."

"Oh, no, I'm definitely not. Your dress is perfect." Ruby looks at Weiss as a full adult now, not as a spoiled brat. Ruby even goes to the extent to think of Weiss naked right there, and she instantly blushes.

"Oh, this? I wear this to recitals when my father absolutely asks me to wear my best outfit. I thought this would fit well with you, as you deserve the absolute best," Weiss says with a warm smile.

Ruby starts to think she could melt into Weiss's personality at this moment. Her kind words to her make her get even more excited, making her blush harder. "Weiss, my goodness, we need to eat quickly. I don't know how long I can last." She looks at Weiss hungrily, and Weiss grins.

"I don't know, Ruby, I feel like I want to eat kind of slow tonight. I want to get to know you even better, in the sense of a lover," Weiss says, taking Ruby's hand in hers. "So, what do you like, Ruby Rose? What gets you going?"

Ruby's eyes widen from Weiss's gentle touch. Ruby looks at Weiss, and she replies with a warm smile. "Well, I really like to watch a partner take my cum," Ruby confesses, looking at Weiss with a smile. Weiss grins in return.

"Where do you like to put it? I know you put it in my mouth last time, but do you like other places?" Weiss inquires as she takes a look around the restaurant.

"Well, I like it when a girl lets me cum on their face, really anywhere on their body. It looks really hot." Ruby grins and Weiss laughs.

"If you'd like, you can put one anywhere you want on me…" Weiss grins, letting her hand trace up Ruby's arm until it rests on her bicep. Ruby looks up at Weiss and smiles, nearly drooling.

"Just one?" Ruby jokes. Weiss laughs. Ruby eventually falls into the hunger and pulls Weiss over for a kiss. They kiss passionately for a minute before agreeing that Weiss should come to her side of the table.

Weiss walks over and sits to Ruby's right side. She sits down and looks at Ruby momentarily before they return to their lusty kisses. Both of the girls passionately make out with each other, their hands roaming all over their partners. Luckily, Weiss had this in mind when she got their reservation.

Weiss looks at Ruby with shock in her eyes. She takes Ruby's hand and sneaks it underneath her dress to her panties. She slips Ruby's hand into her panties and waits for Ruby's response to it.

Ruby's eyes widen again at the feeling. Weiss's panties are nearly as wet as an ocean. She grins and decides that she has to wait. Ruby slips her hand out of Weiss's panties, licking her fingers off seductively. Weiss's eyes widen.

Soon, they call the waiter over, and they order their food. They eat quickly, obviously noticing each other's readiness for each other. Once they finish, Weiss quickly pays, leaving money on the table. She takes Ruby's hand and kisses her passionately, getting excited once again.

On the walk home, Weiss keeps muttering things to Ruby about how hot she looks while she walks. Ruby giggles at Weiss's lust filled compliments, understanding it's just how she's so horny.

Once they get into the dorm, Ruby shuts and locks the door, taking hold of Weiss's hips. She presses her to her waist, making her feel her cock bulging slightly against her dress. "This is what you do to me, Weiss," She says, looking into her partner's eyes, now level from her heels.

"Oh… Wow, Ruby… Can we get to it? I'm really excited," Weiss grins, her hands at the bottom of her dress, ready to strip.

"Of course, Weiss." Ruby lifts her dress up and off of her body, showing her partner her new lingerie she bought earlier in the day. She strokes her sides gently to show it off, though her shaft poking out of her thong is also quite obvious. Weiss blushes.

Weiss quickly strips the dress she's wearing. She's wearing underneath a white, lacy bra and a white, lacy pair of panties. She looks cute in her outfit, and she stands slightly shy. Ruby steps forward and plants a kiss gently on the Schnee heiress's chin. Her lips press against Weiss's skin, and she looks at her with a smile.

"Ruby, please, take my virginity. I want it to go to you." Weiss looks at Ruby with a serious look in her eyes. She blushes like never before, having stated she wants to give her virginity to a futanari is absurd to her.

"Of course, Weiss. I'd be glad to take your virginity." Ruby looks at Weiss, and without saying a word, slips out of her thong. She figures that Weiss has already seen it, so there shouldn't a major revealing party.

Weiss smiles at the sight of her partner's cock and crawls onto her bed. Ruby walks over and joins her, both of them in just their undergarments. Ruby tugs at Weiss's underwear playfully, waiting for her to remove it at her speed. While she's doing that, Ruby strips off her own lingerie, carefully putting the red clothing articles on her bed above.

Once Weiss's opening is available, she remembers that she'll need condoms and lube. She walks over to Yang's bed and reaches under, grabbing a small toolbox filled with condoms and a bottle of lube for their fun times. Ruby tears open a package and holds the condom in her fingers.

"Weiss, I want to try something. Can you get on your knees down here?" Ruby grins, walking over to the bed and sitting down, holding her shaft. Weiss is looking at Ruby with a curious grin as she gets on the ground, on her knees. "Open," Ruby asks, and Weiss complies. Ruby places the condom in between her partner's teeth.

"Now, put the condom on my cock." Ruby smiles, interested in how this would go. Surprisingly, Weiss does it fairly easily. She moves forward and pushes the condom down her partner's shaft, and it moves down the shaft with ease. All it's left up to is Weiss pushing it down with her lips. She does that easily too.

Ruby gives her cock a helping serving of lube to coat on the condom, and then she feels it's time. Ruby lies Weiss down, rubbing her clit slowly, counterclockwise. "If it hurts, bite into my hand, okay? We don't want all of Beacon waking up," Ruby says, then holds out her hand.

Ruby pushes her head into Weiss with no issues besides Weiss's vagina stretching. But once Ruby pushes enough in for her head to be firmly kissing Weiss's hymen, she knows that Weiss will be in a bit of pain. Ruby pushes forward, holding her hand closer to Weiss just in case.

Just as Ruby breaks Weiss's hymen, she feels a set of teeth sink into her hand. It's not as bad of a bite as she expected, but it's still a bite, nonetheless. She makes sure Weiss is doing fine, then pulls her hand away. She starts to thrust into Weiss, very slowly at first. Weiss starts to request more very slowly.

After 15 minutes, Ruby is able to thrust at an average speed. Weiss is starting to enjoy it a whole lot. "Fuck, Weiss… I can't believe how good this feels…" Ruby groans out, thrusting a little faster.

"Fuck! Ruby, please, more, this is incredible…" Weiss moans out, begging her partner for more of her fucking. Weiss places both of her hands on either of Ruby's breasts and starts to tease the nipples for her to speed up.

Ruby starts to fuck faster and harder, feeling her orgasm approach her at an incredible pace. When Weiss's orgasm strikes her, she feels Weiss's walls tighten down on her cock. Ruby feels her orgasm come nearly instantaneously afterward, cumming hard into the condom.

She collapses onto Weiss, looking her partner in the eyes. "Fuck, Weiss. You're such an incredible girl. I love you so much," Ruby stammers, still shocked by how incredible that fuck was.

Weiss blushes and pulls Weiss in for a passionate kiss. Ruby complies with Weiss's actions, adding her own passion to the kiss. They hold it for a few moments before releasing it. Ruby pulls out of Weiss, pulls the condom off of her cock, and ties it up. She throws it out.

Ruby climbs into Weiss's bed and kisses her. "I never want to leave this bed," Ruby cutely mutters to Weiss, and Weiss blushes. Ruby kisses Weiss's cheek.

"You won't have to as long as you unlock the door for Blake and Yang," Weiss suggests.

"Of course!" Ruby uses her semblance to jump out of bed, unlock the door and get back into the bed with Weiss.

"That was incredible, you know, Ruby?" Weiss asks, still panting from how incredible that event was.

"Yeah, it was great. Ya know, our whole team should fuck sometime. I know that Blake looks at Yang a lot, and I think Yang shares those same feelings for her. Yang's just an interesting girl," Ruby falls into another tangent.

"Hey Ruby?, Mind if I ask a question?" Weiss asks, blushing.

"Of course, Weiss," Ruby replies.

"Can we do it in public again? I think I'm an exhibitionist." Weiss grins.


End file.
